1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a VTR (video tape recorder) or a DAT (digital audio tape recorder), using a magnetic tape, and more particularly to a tape loading mechanism of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses have been realized in which necessary audio or video signals are magnetically recorded on a magnetic tape and are reproduced as the magnetically recorded data on the magnetic tape are read. In general, when a tape cassette containing the magnetic tape is loaded in the apparatus, the magnetic tape is wound on the head to perform a desired recording or reproducing action.
The magnetic tape contained in the cassette or cartridge as removed from the apparatus is virtually perfectly concealed within the cassette, without exposing to the outside, to prevent the data on the magnetic tape from being damaged or contaminated.
However, since the magnetic tape with the cassette loaded in the apparatus is drawn from the cassette and is wound on the head, a desired loading action is required.
To this end, various types of loading mechanisms has hitherto been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications Nos. 168870/1988, 248258/1986 and 36772/1987.
In any one of these prior loading mechanisms, a tape drawing member operates to draw the magnetic tape from the cassette and to introduce onto a magnetic head with the assistance of a cam means driven by a motor.
However, any one of the prior apparatus is complex in structure and large in size. Further, with the prior cam means, a large biasing force of the spring occasionally is applied to the drive means, causing mechanical wear, reducing the life of the apparatus sharply, and occasionally resulting in faults.